The Night Before
by Juria
Summary: What happens when plans go wrong? Apparently, love, a war, and death. Started out as a single story, and ended up being a fivepart story. Contains Toko, TyLokka, Kataang, and a suprise shipping at the end. Please R & R. Thanks!
1. The Night Before

The Night Before

By: Juria

Notes: All characters are copywritten to Nickelodeon, or something. Toko rules! This is my first Toko fic, so please, no bashing. This story takes place the night before the final episode of season 2, which I have yet to see. Also, Toph and Aang are a couple of years older.

Zuko sat in the darkness, away from the fire, away from his new-found friends, alone with his thoughts. _I know that she's following me, but I've got a plan, one that will end her, and my father as well. Now, with any luck, they won't try to stop me._

The sound of a twig snapping broke the exiled prince out of his train of thought. "Who's there?" he asked in a demanding tone, fully ready to start throwing fireballs at whoever interrupted him. Before he could even react, the ground underneath him seemed to slide out from under him, knocking him on his rear.

With her trademark smirk on her face, the earthbender Toph stepped out from the shadows, chuckling, her foggy eyes emitting an errie glow in the moonlight. "Relax, hot-head." she said, jumping up on a rock.

Zuko glared at the small, yet incrediably well-built girl. Even though she couldn't see, Toph could still feel Zuko's eyes looking her over, something he'd done a few times before, thinking she didn't notice. "What do you want?" he asked in his usually pissy tone.

Toph smiled at him. "You were talking to yourself. I heard your idea." she said bluntly. Zuko immediatly stood up, infuriated. Damn, what now? he thought, stareing up at Toph.

For some odd reason, it was more than the usual male hormones that made him stare at her on this night. Maybe it was the glimmer on her eyes, or maybe it was the way her tunic seemed to wrap around her body just a little tighter. Whatever it was, she was hot.

However, his trance was broken when she instantly turned to him, almost like she could see him. "Come up here." she said with a grin, patting the ground next to her. Zuko cautiously climbed up on the rock and sat next to her, staring at the sky. He didn't get to stare for long.

Almost instantly, the rock shifted behind Zuko, supporting him as Toph placed her hands on his chest, pushing him on his back as she let her lips touch his. Zuko's eyes went wide with shock, for a minute, then he realized that this was what the emptiness in his heart had always been, the longing for the woman of his dreams, and he'd found her. Zuko gently placed his arm around Toph's waist and pulled her forward, his lips locking with hers.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two benders broke apart, gasping for air, both of them sporting a blood-red face. "Sorry." Toph said glumly, jumping from the rock to the ground. She started to walk away, but stopped when she felt Zuko's hand in hers. "No, it is I who should apologize. All this time I tried to push everyone away" Zuko gently titled Toph's head up to where his eyes met hers "When the person I needed the most was always beside me." he said, gently kissing her.

Toph smirked at him, then placed her hand on his cheek. "Promise me nothing will happen to Uncle Iroh tomorrow." she said. Zuko nodded his head. "I promise." and with that, Toph and Zuko's lips met once more, and it would have stayed that way, if not for Zuko's hands roaming around Toph's body.

"Hey, not now torch." she said, moving his hands away from her ass, then grinning as she walked away. Zuko smirked as Toph walked back to the fire, then returned to his thoughts. If only things had gone his way. If only things went according to plan.

So, what do you think?  
Please Read and Review.  
Thanks.  
- Juria


	2. Mistakes & An Incoming Battle

Mistakes & An Incoming Battle

By: Juria

Notes: All characters are copywritten to Nickelodeon, or something. Toko rules! This story takes place after the final episode of season 2, which I still haven't seen.

It's also kinda a sequel to my first fic, "The Night Before". I gotta warn ya, it's a little bit more gruesome, at least, in one part.

Zuko stood on the deck of the Fire Nation ship, watching Azula's ship float ahead of it, alone, mentally cursing himself. _Damn. Uncle was supossed to take over this ship, not get himself locked up. Now what am I gonna do?_

As if the gods were listening, Zuko heard the faint sound of grunts and verious swear words from a familiar female voice as the voice's owner made her way to the deck.

The owner silently crept through the shadows, until Zuko spoke. "You can come out now." he said in a calm, smooth manner. Toph bluntly stormed from the shadows and made a straight-forward line for Zuko.

A sudden, aggressive twirl, and Toph was staring blankly at him. He didn't have to look at her to tell she was angry with him, he could sense it. "Look, I know what you're going to say, and I'm sorry, I..." he was suddenly stopped when Toph wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Listen hot-head, I know things didn't work out exactly as planned, but I don't blame you. You were just playing your part." she said, before planting her knee hard between his legs.

Zuko instantly hit the floor and bit his lip, holding back all he wanted to say. After a couple of minutes, he stood up. "What in the hell was that for?" he asked, trying not to shout. Toph smirked at him. "That was for Uncle Iroh, now come on, let's take this ship."

Zuko muttered a few choice words as he walked over to Toph, who looked up at him and grinned. "Aw, you and I can play later, fire-breath." she said, her ear pressed to the ship's deck. After a few seconds, Toph pressed her fingertips together, then smacked her hands shut. A chorus of screams followed.

Toph slowly reopened her hands, then calmly walked over to the lower deck entrance. "It's ok torch, all the little piggies went home." she said, walking down into the belly of the ship.

Zuko entered behind her, and turned away, a sick feeling in his stomach. "What in the hell did you do?!" he shouted, as horrified by the decapitated bodies in front of them, as he was by her calm, peaceful attitude.

Toph quickly moved through the ship, jumping over dead bodies until she reached the prison hold. There was Uncle Iroh, sitting calmly on the ground, chained up. "Well, it's about time you showed up. This metal is cold."

Zuko blasted the prison door down, then quickly worked on burning through the chains. "Sorry uncle, change of plans." he said. Iroh nodded. "I see, but you could have told me about this part." he said as he changed, pointing towards Toph.

Zuko let a small smile cross his face. "I'll explain later." he said. Then, the three warriors raced out of the holding area, through the top deck, and, within minutes, had taken over the ship.

Later...

Zuko stood on the deck, calmly breathing. Toph had explained that Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Jet were in the process of taking over the other two ships, the ones on the right and behind Azula's ship. "Ok, we take the other ships over, then what?" he thought outloud.

His thoughts were interrupted by Toph's arms around his waist. "Aang and Sokka just gave the signal, the other ships are ours." she whispered. Zuko practically fell into Toph's arms, resting his head on her chest, listeining to her heart. "Well, what now?" he asked.

Toph kissed him on the forehead. "Now, we kick the bitch's ass, kick your dad's ass, and take back the world." Toph said triumphantly. Zuko grinned at her. "Good to see you haven't lost your confidence." he said, standing up and wrapping his arms around her waist.

A quick kiss was all the more the two warriors had time for, before leaving for Azula's ship, looking to end this war for good.

So, what do you think?  
Please Read and Review.  
Thanks.  
- Juria


	3. Old Endings, New Beginnings pt 1

Old endings, new beginnings. pt. 1 By: Juria 

Notes: All characters are copywritten to Nickelodeon, or something. Toko rules! This story is tied in with my first two. I figure I'll give this a PG-13 rating.

Zoko wiped the sweat from his brow, staring out at the main ship, Azula's ship. He glanced over at Toph. "So, dear, ready to do this?" he asked. Toph grinned at him "Are you?"

Before Zuko could respond to her, a fimilar hand wrapped itself around his shoulder, firm, but gental. He spun around and found himself eye-to-eye with his Uncle Iroh, the man had been more like a father to him than his own ever had. Without even needing a word, he embraced his uncle one more time.

Iroh gently pushed his young nephew away after a few seconds. "Zuko, do not bring shame to your family name, or to yourself, my son." he said. Zuko stared him in the eyes, and bowed before him. "I won't, I give you my word." then, he arose, and grinned at him. "Little father."

Iroh chuckled, then looked down over at Toph, Zuko's other half. "Make sure to bring back some tea." Toph smirked. "You got it, grandpa Iroh." she said, walking over to the edge of the ship. With pure focus and will, Toph molded the ship's metal and formed a bridge between the two ships.

On the other side, Katara and Aang lept on one side of the ship, while Jet and Sokka, along with most of the Kyoshi warriors, landed almost in the middle. Everyone suddenly froze when they saw Zuko. Katara's gaze burned holes through Zuko. But, one thing stood between them, and she wasn't about to let everyone gang up on her boyfriend.

Two simple words escaped her lips, and the mood turned from anger, to confusion. "He's mine." Toph said firmly, moving her hands up Zuko's chest, then planting a deep, gental kiss on his lips.

Katara's jaw hit the floor, along with Sokka's, and Aang's, and Jet's. Even Suki and the rest of the Kyoshi warriors giggled, along with Jet's crew.

Toph drew her hands away from Zuko, then turned back to the rest of the make-shift army. "So, you either leave him alone, or deal with me." her trademark smirk grew on her lips. "What's it gonna be boys and girls?" she asked, leaning up against side of the boat.

Everyone exchanged glances, then looked at Toph and her new-found boyfriend. "Ok, fine, but if he trys anything..." Katara started, but Toph cut her off. "Trust me Sugar Queen, if my man trys to screw me over, I've got him covered." she said, making a metal spike come up betwen Zuko's legs for added emphasis.

Toph let the metal go back into the ship and looked towards Zuko. "Come on, let's go hot-head." she said, listening as everyone started to walk in. "Wait, I have a plan." Zuko managed to blurt out after he stopped sweating bullets.

20 minutes later...

Sokka ran into the lower area of the ship, and right into Azula's main hall, army and all. Azula raised an eyebrow at him. "What in the hell is going on?" she asked, a raised hand preventing her soliders from ripping Sokka apart.

Sokka grinned at her. "Hey there, sweetheart. Just thought you'd like to know you're gonna lose." Azula growled at him at first, then calmly stood up and walked over to him. "And, just how do you plan to do it, oh brave, strong warrior?" she asked seductivly. Sokka grinned, then pulled Azula forward and engulfed his lips and hers.

Once he finally let go, Azula felt amazingly happy, something she wasn't used to. Sensing something was up, Mai started to walk over to her, but she smelled it a mile away. "Cactus juice!" she shouted, then pointed at Sokka. "That little bastard set us up!"

Just as Mai had finished her statement, the floor exploded open, and the surving freedom fighters poured out, swords, water, fire, air, and metal blazing. Mai was so stunned by what she was seeing, that she never saw the sneak attack before it was too late.

As Sokka, Katara, Toph, Aang, Suki, and Zuko ran up the steps towards Azula's throne, knocking one firenation solider after another on their ass, they failed to notice Ty Lee standing at the top of the steps. Katara lunged at her, preparing an ice wave that would have split her in half, if not for Sokka.

Katara retracted the ice blade and stopped dead in her tracks, along with everyone else. "Sokka, what the hell are you doing? She's on Azula's side." Ty Lee stepped out from behind Sokka, dragging something behind her. "Aw, now is that anyway to treat someone who brought you a present?" she asked, tossing Mai, her former friend, down at their feet, bound, gagged, and unconscience.

This got stares from everyone except Toph and Suki. Katara looked down at Mai, then up at Sokka. "Sokka, what's going...AH, Sokka, what are you doing?!" Ty Lee had her arms around Sokka's neck, and her legs around his waist. Sokka had his arms around her body. "Zuko, are you alright, you're pulse is increasing." Toph stated.

Katara glared at the both of them, until she saw Suki standing next to the two. "What in the FUCK is going on here?!" she practically shrieked. Suki chuckled. "Sokka told me about him and Ty Lee, long before Azula's group ever reached Ba Sing Se. Don't worry, you're not losing your mind." she said.

Sokka finally managed to stand himself up with Ty Lee still wrapped around his waist. "Um, baby, ya mind?" he asked. Ty Lee looked down and turned several shades of red as she pulled herself off of Sokka. "Oops, sorry no one told you about all this." she said calmly to Katara. A quick kiss between her and Sokka, and she was off knocking out firenation soliders alongside the rest of the fighters. Sokka pulled out his boomerang and ran down after her. "Hey, save some for me!"

Katara stood at the top of the steps, a blank stare on her face. "Ok, two of my worst enemies turned out to be my best allies, and my brother is dating one of them. This is too confusing." she sighed. Aang placed his hand on her shoulder. "Come on Katara, we've got a drunk Azula to fight." he said in his usual happy tone. Katara grinned. "Ok, I can live with that."

Unfortunatly, Azula's drunken state seemed to wear off rathed quickly. An inhuman shriek erupted from the fire princess's lips as she arose from the back of her quarters, and in one ticked off mood. Fire nation soliders and freedom fighters alike scrambled as Azula ran up to her throne, lightening pulsating from her fingers, giving out an enraged roar.

"DIE, ALL OF YOU!" she bellowed, but before she could even reach her intended target, Aang, Azula was suddenly tripped and knocked into the air, barely avoiding the metal spikes that arose from the floor. Azula spun around, and stood toe-to-toe with Toph, who simply spat and cracked her neck. "I can handle this loud-mouthed bitch. The rest of you, go get the remaining soliders, and then storm the shores. There should be Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe warriors waitng, now go!" she shouted.

Zuko looked nervously up at her. "Toph, what about you?" he asked. Toph grinned. "Like I said, I can handle this bitch, now get going before I have to make you go." she said. Zuko's sighed. "Toph, don't go dieing, alright?" he asked.

Toph shook her head. "You either, ok hot-head?" she asked. Zuko nodded. "Sure." Toph gave him one more smile. "Good, now go!" she shouted, waiting for him to leave before sealing the door behind him.

Azula snickered. "Look at you, all of you, fools to the end. When your friends reach the shore, they will be met by an entire army, and then, they'll all die one by one." she said, cackling. Toph scoffed at her. "Look bitch, are we gonna fight, or are you gonna stand there and bore me to death?" she asked.

Azula stopped laughing. Her finger tips pulsated with lightening, as she fired several blasts, all of which Toph easily avoided, before lobbing two spiked balls at Azula's head. Azula twirled to dodge them, but was met with two more, one catching her on her right shoulder, the other grazing her face.

Azula hit the floor, screaming in rage. "My face! You ruined my face, you wretched brat!" she shrieked, rubbing the blood from her cheek on her red and black armor. "It's a shame I can't see then. It sounds like I made an improvement." Toph responded with a giggle.

A slight vibration shook through the ship as the front of it hit the shores of the firenation. All at once, the gang poured out of the ship, followed by their new recruits, until only Toph and Azula remained. Azula smirked at her opponent. "Go on then, before you miss the fight." she said with a chuckle.

Outside...

Zuko lead the attack, with Aang and Katara covering him on both sides, each of his new-found allies destroying either a wave of firenation soliders, or several huge catapults.

Then, one by one, then catapults stopped. When the last one had stopped, everyone looked up, and saw Ty Lee and Sokka running down the hill to the shore, the remaining firenation following them.

"Start the boats, start the damn boats!" Sokka shouted, while Ty Lee kept stopping to knock out a few soliders before sprinting past him.

Once they reached the bottom, Sokka noticed how all of the boat's landing doors were shut. "What, why are we not starting the boats?" he asked, looking at Katara glumly. Both Aang and Katara looked towards Zuko. "He's got a plan."

Zuko calmly waited until the army had almost reached him, before speaking. "ENOUGH!" he shouted, seemingly stopping the advancing army, as well as his own allies. Zuko stared firmly at the general before him. He was dressed in the traditional armor, his beard and mustache in the simple, thin spikes similar to master Pakko's.

The general stared down Zuko, his eyes locking with Zuko's. "It's been a long time, Prince Zuko." he said in a firm tone. Zuko nodded. "That it has, Master Li Sho." he said, bowing before the older man. The old man nodded in respect, then turned to his soliders. "My fellow Firenation warriors, the day of redemption has finally come. The true firelord has returned!" he declared, holding his sword up high.

Most of the soliders either broke down in tears, or cheered to the gods above. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Ty Lee, and Jet all just stared at Zuko, who was beaming proudly. "I told you I had a plan." he said, slinging his swords over his shoulder and walking towards the castle of Ozai. "Now come on, let's go say hi to daddy."

TB Concluded...

So, what do you think?  
Please Read and Review.  
Thanks.  
- Juria


	4. Old Endings, New Beginnings Pt 2

Old endings, new beginnings. pt. 2 By: Juria 

Notes: All characters are copywritten to Nickelodeon, or something. Toko rules! This story is tied in with my first three, and the final one in the series. I figure I'll give this a PG-13 rating, mostly for gore.

Aside from Toko, there's some Ty Lokka, Kataang, and some inadvertant Mai/Jet. Enjoy!

Toph heard the door click as the flood doors shut. "Hear that Azula? That's the sound of you losing." she said with a smirk. Azula lunged forward, then landed behind Toph and kicked her in the spine, knocking her on her stomach and almost to the lower deck, where once there was a place for an army, now there was fire and sharp chunks of metal.

Toph quickly righted herself and sprang up back to her feet, crying out as a small piece of metal jammed itself into the bottom of her left foot. Azula regained her smug smirk as she stomped on Toph's foot, driving the hunk of metal deeper into her foot. "You're pathetic. One little poke and you're down for the count?" Azula raised her left hand, fire shooting from it. "Clearly, you are not fit for my brother."

Then, Azula aimed her hand right at Toph's face. "Goodbye, little one. I'll see you in hell." Toph snarled at her. "Come on and do it, you old hag!" she screamed, fighting through the pain. Azula sighed. "With pleasure." she said. Toph let her eyes stay open, ready to face death.

Then, she felt a fimiliar, warm substance splatter all over her. _Blood? Is it mine?_ she thought, feeling her chest. She felt nothing, except her own heart racing. Before she could react, she heard a thud sound right in front of her, and a hand pull her forward and quickly remove the offending piece of metal from her foot. "Are you alright?" the voice asked.

Toph gently put her shaking hands on the face of the person who had spoke to her, and instantly realized who it was. "You're Mai, right?" she asked. Mai nodded. "Yeah, and I've got to get you out of here, otherwise you'll drown and Zuzu would be really bitchy then." she said with a small smile.

Before Toph could protest, Mai picked her up and slung her over her shoulder, then ran as fast and as hard as she could to the top of the ship, before leaping off, and swiming, praying that nothing in the water liked the scent of blood. Mai reached the shore, huffing and panting, gasping for air as she practically threw Toph into Sokka's arms.

Ty Lee looked down at her friend, then extended her hand. "Need a lift?" she asked. Mai looked up at her. "Why not." she said, giving a grunt as Ty Lee helped her to her feet. Unfortunatly, Jet and the rest of his crew weren't so welcoming. Jet aimed his hookswords at Mai throat. "And why in the hell should we trust you?" he asked.

Mai raised her eyebrow, then threw one of her weapons past Jet and towards a fleeing firenation solider, pinning him to the wall almost 200 ft. away. Jet raised his own eyebrow. "So, does that convince you?" Mai asked with a small smirk. Jet chuckled. "It's a start."

Sokka taped Toph's foot injury, while Katara did the best she could to fully heal it. After about 5 minutes of healing, and the two arguing, Toph rose back to her own two feet. "Where's Zuko?" she asked. The two siblings stopped fighting, and looked at eachother. "He and Aang have gone to confront Ozai, alone." she said, holding her hand to her heart in concern.

"Dammit." Toph muttered, before running past them and, literally, blindly, charging for the castle. Katara and Sokka exchanged glances. "Sokka, I have to..." he stopped her. "Katara, do you love him?" he asked in a genuine tone.

Katara blinked at him. "Yes, I do. I've loved Aang ever since I met him." she said. Sokka nodded in reply, then placed his hands on his sister's shoulders. "Then go join him."

"Yeah, do it." Ty Lee said with a giggle. "We can handle the few stragglers." She eyed a few rogue firenation soliders who were fleeing the battle, then looked over at Mai. "Care to join in?" Mai grinned. "It'd be my pleasure." she said, and ther two girls were off, knocking out the rogue soliders left and right.

Meanwhile...

Zuko and Aang ran towards the Firelord's throne, either disarming or killing whatever guards stood in their way. Zuko ocassionally stopped and looked to his right, still shocked by himself. Hmm, less than a year ago, I would have tried to kill or capture the avatar, and yet, here we are, fighting side by side, as allies.

Zuko's thoughts were interrupted as he caught a glimmer fly by the night sky. Then, it hit him. "The comet!" he shouted, as Aang knocked away the last of the guards. "Oh no, we're too late." Aang said glumly. He was sulking. Zuko glared at him. "Come on! I taught you everything I know about firebending, and this is how you repay me?! You're going to just up and give in when your back is to the wall? Come on Aang, I thought you liked those odds!" he shouted.

Aang blinked twice. "Did, you just call me Aang?" Zuko nodded. "It's your name, right? I was taught that's what you call a friend, now come on, let's go." Aang nodded, then raced after Zuko. The two benders blasted then door down, just in time to see Ozai steeping out of the flames, his eyes blood-red with power.

"Ah, if it isn't my pathetic son, and the avatar." he said, a smug smirk on his face. "Bad timing, as always." Zuko glared at his father, then grinned. "You seemed, bigger, have you shrunk?" he asked, the two boys exchanging a laugh. However, their laughter was stopped when Ozai fired a massive fireball between the two, sending Zuko and Aang sprinting around him.

Aang slammed his staff forward, sending an airblast that struck Ozai in the chest, while Zuko bicycle kicked him all the way down his spine before dropkicking him in the kidneys. The Avatar launched an iceblast as Zuko rolled out of the way, pinning the firelord to the wall, freezing him solid. Zuko stared up at him. "Did that do it?" he asked.

Ozai answered by kicking and punching his way out before delivering a second barrage of fireballs towards the two warriors. A fireball grazed Zuko shoulder as he rolled out of the way. Zuko shrugged off the pain and continued. "When I get through with you, my bastard son, you're body will match your face!" the firelord roared as he ran after Aang and Zuko.

The two fighters lead Ozai to the roof of the castle, and got into their fighting stances, waiting and watching. Ozai lept high into the air, but before he could connect, several metal chunks and a wave of ice knocked him to the ground. Aang and Zuko watched Ozai fall, then looked in the direction of the blast.

There, standing side by side, were Toph and Katara. "We figured our boys could use some help." Toph said with a smirk. "Yeah, and besides, we can't start a family if one of us dies, can we?" Katara asked, staring at Aang. Aang and Zuko stopped dead in their tracks."Family?"

Ozai sprang to his feet, fire engulfing his body. "I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY A GROUP OF CHILDREN!" he roared, throwing massive waves of fire in all directions. Katara threw up an ice shield around the group, waiting for a signal from Aang. She put her hands down when she saw Aang's eyes and tatoos begin to glow. Katara said a quick prayer that Aang would live before dropping the shield. The Avatar had awoken.

"Fire Lord Ozai, you claim to be the strongest in the world, but you do nothing more than harm innocent people and rule them with an iron fist. What do you have to say in your defence?" the avatar asked.

Ozai chuckled. "I have nothing to say in my defence. This world is mere minutes away from belonging to it's true master, and you are the only one who stands in my way. You will die." he declared, throwing a massive fireball towards the avatar.

The avatar put up his hands to block it, but he never got the chance. Zuko reached out ahead of the avatar, and knocked away Ozai's fireball like it was a fly. Ozai raised an eyebrow of interest. "What is this?" Zuko stood before his father, glowing brightly, his body in an orange and yellow aura.

Before the firelord could react, Zuko lunged toward, his speed greater than that of the blue spirit, and delt a devastating kick to his father's ribs, causeing the firelord to double over in pain, spit up blood, and stagger towards the edge.

You see, Sozin's Comet doesn't just strengthen you, but all of the firenation." Zuko said, before planting a second kick to the side of his father's skull. "I want my honor!" another kick to the firelord's body "My throne!" and a firm uppercut to Ozai's jaw, bone shattering as Ozai was mere inches away from the edge of the castle.

Ozai glared at his son, who was now on the verge of killing him. "You always were too weak." he muttered between broken teeth and blood pouring from his mouth. Zuko knelt down and looked deep into his father's eyes. "And I want my MOTHER BACK!" he roared, sending one last kick, this one on fire, to his father, forcing Ozai to hang on to the ledge.

Those loyal to Ozai stared in awe as their leader hung from the castle roof, struggling to survive. Toph walked over to where Ozai hung and looked down at him with her sightless eyes. "So long, asshole." she said, before bending the metal under her and sending a massive spike out from the castle wall, and straight through Ozai's black heart. The firelord screamed in agony as he fell, before his body disintigrated into blood and bone at the bottom of the castle.

Meanwhile...

Iroh shook his head as he watched his brother fall to his death. "Ozai, my brother." he said, before quietly praying to the spirits that his brother would at last find peace, then he looked out of the ship's window, and saw friends and foes alike, walking side by side. "Hmm, this is going to be an interesting future. I'd better start making the tea."

Aang stared off into the distance at the firelord's castle, carrying a second staff, before Toph began twisting and contorting the massive structure into a useless hunk of metal. Katara stood next to Aang and gently wrapped her arms around him. "Who would have thought Zuko would be the one to take down his father." Aang muttered to himself. Katara gently hugged him, her warrior, her avatar. "Come on, let's go home."

Zuko stared in complete shock at what was left of the castle, a giant, twisted, mass of metal, nothing more. "I knew there was a reason to fear you." he said with a chuckle. Toph grinned at him, then threw her fist into the air. "I AM THE GREATEST EARTHBENDER EVER!" she declared, then sighed.

"I wish Bumi could be here." she said, sitting on the ground, resting her chin on her knees. Zuko put his arm around her. "Me too." As if on cue, the heard the old king's manical laughter, then Zuko saw him emerge from the forest, escorted by Mai, Jet, Ty Lee, and Sokka. "Oh crud, looks like I missed the battle." he said.

Toph walked over to the old king and hugged him, then punched him in the arm. "You're late, and you owe me 5 gold pieces." she said. Mai stared blankly at what Toph had single-handedly turned the castle into. "Think you could renovate my room?" she asked with a small chuckle.

Zuko stared at Toph as she pocketed Bumi's money. "What's the gold for?" Toph smirked. "We had a bet over who would off your old man, he choose Aang, I choose you." Zuko stared at her with a look of bewilderment, then chuckled and wrapped her up in a hug. "You truely are one of a kind, my love." Toph smirked at him, then pulled him close to her. "And don't you forget it." she said, planting a deep, passionate kiss on his lips.

The End? Not yet. Read the Epilogue!

So, what do you think?  
Please Read and Review.  
Thanks.  
- Juria


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

By: Juria

Notes: All characters, aside from the children of said shippings, are copywritten to Nickelodeon, or something. Toko rules!

This story is tied in with my first four, and finally wraps up the series. Also, I suck with time in a story. Mia,(age: 6), Hitome (age: 4), Saito (age: 7), Takumi (age: 5), and Yin (age: 5) are all mine.

Toph stood on the balcony of the home that her parents had bought her as a wedding present, just outside of Gaoling, standing in her green dress, her ebony hair pinned back and out of her eyes, listening to the birds chirp. It had been almost seven years since the death of Ozai, six years since Zuko had proposed to her. Granted, they'd gone through everything that most couples go through, fights, heartbreak, and honesty.

She remembered how she almost knocked his head off when he admitted that he'd kissed Katara before her. Or when he couldn't get up the courage to ask her to marry him, and she actually had to ask him. Or when she was in labor with their first child, and all of the terriable things she had said, and done, to him.

He was the only man in the history of childbirth, to get knocked out during the birthing process, and no, it wasn't from the actual process, but from Toph punching him in the good side of his face. Zuko, Iroh had admitted to her later, had actually mellowed out since marrying her. If it had been anyone else, he would have killed them, or at least shot a fireblast at them.

Toph sighed to herself as she felt her stomach. "I can't believe we're going to have another one." she said softly, before hearing her daughter,

Mia, start to put a stool on the kitchen counter to get to the jar of fireflake cookies. "Don't even think about it!" she shouted from three rooms over. She listened as Mia put the stool back, then walked towards the hallway entrance, then down the hallway, hoping to sneak behind her mother.

Toph smiled and looked down at her daughter, hearing both her breath and her heartbeat. "Mia, you know you're not supossed to spoil your supper." her daughter looked up at her and innocently giggled. "Mommy, daddy said I could." she said with innocence in her voice.

Toph knelt down and stroked her daughter's hair. "That's a good try Mia, but you know I can tell when you're not being honest." she said, playfully rubbing her head.

She could see her daughter's face now, in her mind's eye, beautiful yellow eyes, dark black hair all frizzled, and her lower lip sticking out in complaint. She listened as her daughter whimpered, sniffled, then finally got ticked off and stormed out, huffing smoke out of her nose. "That's cheating mommy!" she shouted from the other end of the hall.

Toph chuckled as a pair of strong, yet gental, arms wrapped around her neck, resting their hands on her chest. "Hi Zuko dear." she said. Zuko smiled as he held his wife in his arms, thinking about the past, up to the future, then gently kissed Toph on the neck. "Hi Toph dear." he replied, then looked over at his daughter as she started to walk back to the kitchen. "Will she ever learn?" he asked. Toph sighed. "She's as stubborn as we both once were." she said with a slight chuckled.

Zuko sighed, then gently kissed his wife again, before walking to the kitchen. "I know, that's what worries me." he said, arriving just in time to see his daughter holding said cookie in her hands. Mia looked up at her daddy with an innocent smile. "Daddy, I got it for you." Zuko shook his head. "I don't want it." then, she stared at him with a quizzical look. "Then, can I have it?" Zuko just chuckled at this point. This was going to be a long day.

Meanwhile...

Sokka laid on the hill over-looking the small, simple home that he and Ty Lee had bought with half of the gold from Zuko's family vault, while the other half went to Mai and Jet. Aang and Katara had settled down in the Southern Water Tribe, Zuko and Toph in Gaoling, Mai and Jet in Omashu, thanks to King Bumi, and he and Ty Lee just outside of Kyoshi Island.

Sokka thought back to all the times he and Ty Lee had truely tried to kill eachother, how it took Azula almost killing her in order for Ty Lee to see how evil her ex-friend truely was, how he had admitted how much the loss of both Yue during his time in the Northern Water Tribe, and Suki a few months after the final war, had weighted heavily on his heart, to how he had to be pushed by both Mai and Katara to ask her to marry him.

Sokka was snapped out of his thoughts by a young, tan, brown-haired, blue-eyed 7yr old boy and his 4 yr old sister tackling him. Even as a father, he was still getting beaten up.

"Oof, help, I'm being attacked by strange, small creatures!" he shouted, playfully covering up, while his two children tickled him. After almost 2 minutes, Sokka could barely breath. "I yield to the two strongest ticklers in the world!" he yelped. The two kids climbed off their father as a pair of long, femanine arms wrapped around him, and so did her legs after all these years.

Ty Lee stared down at Sokka, then kissed him upside down, getting noises of "icky" and "yuck" from their two kids. Ty Lee looked over at her oldest child. "Saito, you won't think it's so terrible in the next couple of years." then, she looked over to her daughter, who had her face hidden.

"And you, Hitome" she said, playfully picking up her daughter who giggled with delight. "You'd better not grow up too fast." she said. The black-haired, blue-eyed girl stared up at her mother. "Well, I am already." she said, rolling out of her mother's arms and landing safely on the ground.

Ty Lee looked at her two children and shook her head. "Come on you two, go wash up." she said, watching as the two kids raced down the hill. Sokka kicked-up and shook his head at Ty Lee. "Did you teach Hitome that little, ya know, flippy thing?" he asked in a serious tone. Ty Lee smirked at him, then kissed him firm, but gently, on the lips. "Yeah, and I could show you later." she said. Sokka returned her kiss as they walked back to the house.

Meanwhile...

Mai and Jet walked quietly through streets of Omashu, both of their thoughts on one thing. Unfortunatly, everytime they tried to get intimate, that thing kept walking between them, holding their hands, not that either one cared. Mai looked down at her 5 yr old son, his brown hair slicked back and green eyes shimmering in the candle light.

"So, Takumi, how was your vist to Aunt Smellerbee and Uncle Longshot's?" she asked, still having trouble adjusting to calling them "Aunt" and "Uncle" instead of "target". Gone were the days of battle, assassination, and being a complete outcast. Now, her days and nights seemed to be filled with nothing but love, affection, and the ocassional tempertantrum.

As her son proceeded to ramble miles of things he'd done, seen, and played with, Mai reflected on her own life, how she'd come back with Jet after leaveing Omashu for so long, how she felt like her eyes and heart had been opened, and for the first time, she felt true happiness. She slowly became friends with King Bumi, while keeping in touch with her new-found friends.

Then, things changed again, and King Bumi got older. She still remembered him cupping her hand in his, and declaring her the new ruler of Omashu, before he drew his last breath and died with his head on her shoulder.

Mai wiped a tear away from her eyes as she stared at her son. It took a gental kiss on her neck from Jet to snap her out of her depression. "Honey, are you alright?" he asked. Mai sighed deeply and wiped a second tear from her eyes. "I was just, thinking."

The rest of the night was spent in happiness, either from listening to her son talk, or from imtimate moments with her husband, Mai knew she had finally filled the emptiness in her heart, and buried the demons of her past for good.

Yeah, this is the last one...

Katara woke up, half-panicked, sitting in the whale-bone rocking chair. She looked around, and quickly found her 5 yr. old daughter, Yin, fast asleep beside her father, Aang, his arm protectivly drapped over her. Katara breathed a sigh of relief, yawned, then slid into bed beside her daughter.

She stared at the stars, thinking deeply about everything she'd seen, been through, and most of her life. She thought about her brother, and how he was finally able to find peace after so much heartache.

She thought about Toph and Zuko, two of the most unlikely people to ever see eye-to-eye on anything, and they ended up falling for eachother. She thought about Mai and Jet, another unlikely pair, and how war seemed to bring out some good after all

Then, her thoughts and eyes rested on Aang. After so long, she couldn't believe how she was still taller than him, but not by much. How they'd saved eachother's lives on more than one ocassion, and finally, thanks to a shove from Zuko, Sokka, and Jet, had gotten married.

Katara smiled as her daughter gave out a yawn, lightly brushing away her brown hair so it wouldn't stick in her mouth. She looked over to Aang, her lover, her husband, and above all, her soulmate.

Katara gently kissed Aang before tilting her head back on a pillow and drifting off to sleep, confident in her life, the lives of her friends and family, and the future that lay ahead of them.

The End.

So, what do you think?  
Please Read and Review.  
Thanks.  
- Juria


End file.
